Subspace Emissary : Creepypasta Edition
Okay guys, i just went to gamestop and in da back was game covered in dust. It was Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I've always wanted to play dat gayhem, so i went to go pay for it. When i went to the cashier to pay for the gayme; The cashier looked very sick, and very worried when i showed him da gaem. He told be to leave the store along with the gahyme. Why did he look like he was sick when i showed him the gayme, and why was the gayhme free? Oh well, i will still play da gahyme anyway. So i went home, put da gaem in da nin10d0 wee, and played it. The only thing on screen was the adventure mode. Subspace Emissary. Did somebuddy or........something hack da gahyem and removed all of the menus and icons? Anyways, i cilcked on dat Subspace icon to play it. When it started, it said "WARNING! YOU CAN NOT PLAY THE GAME! YOU CAN ONLY WATCH THE CUTSCENES!" I didn't mind this cuz da cutscenes in subspace are AW1S0ME!!!!! CHAPTER 1: DA LAKE OF BLOOD AND HORRIBLE DEATHS!!! It starts of with this place with Sonic and Tails walking in da mountians. They heard Slippy Toad crying and cutting himself cuz Fox McCloud was dead. Then Falco Lombraid came and said "SHUT UP!!!" and shot Slippys head off. Then Sonic came and picked up Slippys eyeball and Soinc turnd into ASHES!!!!! Then Tails passes out and falls into da ashes and dissapears to. Then Falco shoots himself cuz of what he saw was HORRIBLE!!!!!!! Then Shadow emerges from da ground and BLEEEEEEDIINNNGG!!!!!!! OH SHET!!!!!!!! THEN Eggman comes and sez "Shadow......please please come back to me....." den Shadows sez "DIE FATTY!!!!" and stabs Eggman in da chest with hiz chaos emereald. Eggman then pukes out a time flute. Shadow grabs teh time flue and gets transported to a pool of BLOOOOOOOODDD!!!!!!!!!1111 Then out of no where Gannondorf emeges from teh pool of blood!!! Oh shet. Anyway, Gannondorf grabs Shadows face and drowns in da lake o' blood. Then, Gannondorf looked worried, and i could tell he felt a since of dread, and something bad was going to happen to him. then.........ALL OF A SUDDEN, BOWSER COMES OUT OF DA LAKE OF BLOD AND BITES GANNONDORFS HEAD OFF!!!!!!!! Then a shrine emeges from da blood. Lightning then strikes da shrine. Bowser then walks up the shrine and Duskull emeres from teh shrine!!! Bowser stares at Duskull's eye and DIES!!!!!!! Bowser ghost emerges from Bowsers dead body and said "Call me artist Bowser" Bowser now no longer looks like a toilet, uh i mean bowser no longer looks like a turtle. He now looks more humaniod and he is now an artist for some reason. Then Duskull sez "Man, i hate only having one eye. I wish i had another one." Artist Bowser said "I would paint you another eye, but........i don't have my paint brush with me. I think i left it somewhere in Poképark."So Artist Bowser and Duskull headed to Poképark. CHAPTER 2: THE LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS!!! Artist Bowser and Duskull where now at Poképark. In da corner of Bowsers eye, he saw Soild Snake chocking Sonix. Then Snake got Sonix and hanged him in this shop of DEATH!!!!!11 Then Artist Bowser goes into teh shop and sees HIS PAINTBRUSH!!!!!! However, Simon Belmont was gaurding da shop. Bowser then rips da dead Sonix's leg off and stabs Simon in da EYE!!!!!!!!111 Bowser then grabs his paintbrush off of teh wall and paint duskull a second eye. "SOMETHINGS HAPPENING" said Duskull. "OH MY GOODNESS!!!" said Artist Bowser. Duskull transform into his true form, Darksiders Duskull. Then Snake comes to KILL dem both. Darksiders Duskull got is axe ripper and STABS Snake in da CHEST!!!!!!111 Then Darksiders Duskull said "We have to go to the garbage universe. There is a evil creature there that is going to blow up all of the univereses!!! There are some large rocks in the dark forest, it is possible that the ghostly shrine is behind thoes rocks." Artist Bowser and Darksiders Duskull headead over to the Dark Forest. CHAPTER 3: BLOWING UP CARP WITH DA MASTUR TIME BOM!!! AND GOING TO DA OZONE LAYER!!! Artist Bowser and Darksiders Duskull are now in the Dark Forest. Artist Bowser and Duskull walked up to the rocks. There was somewriting on da rocks dat said "You need the Master Time Bomb. Maybe someone named Bomberman might have one." THEN ALL OF DA SUD-IN A GIANT SHIP FLEW OUT DA OCEAN!!!!!! It was da Egg Carrier. Controling da Egg Carrier was Captin Falcon. Darksiders Duskull jumped a all da way over da Egg Carrier. He busted da windas open and stabed Captin Falcon in da stomach with is axe spear!!!! In da hallway was Bomberman tied to teh chair, Duskull ripped da roped tied to Bomberman with his axe spear. Bomberman then gave da Master Time Bomb to Duskull. Later, Darksiders Duskull returend da Master Time Bomb to Artist Bowser. Day den blew up da huge rocks and it reveald da door they where looking for. They went into da door and now there in da Garbage Universe. In the Garbage Universe was dis dumpster and there was trash all over da ground. They looked in da empty dumpsta and dare was da GHOSTLY SHRINE!!!!!!!!!!!111 But when day toched it nothing happend. "We need Rayquaza to open up the ghostly shrine! Rayquaza is up in the ozone, how are we going to get up there?" THEN OUT OF NO WHERE CAME A GIANT SHIP!!!!!!!111 Bowser and Duskull jumped on da ship and road on it to get to da ozone layer. CHAPTER 4: SHOCKING DEATHS AND DA END!!! In the ozone layer was RAYQUAZA.........................sleeping on uh cloud. Artist Bowser drew lightning and made a big thunnder noise and WOKE UP RAYQUAZA!!!!!!!!!111 OH SHET!!!!!!! Rayquaza went to da Ghostly Shrine and a big arua sphere came and hit da shrine!!!!! The shrine broke and it summoned a combination of Mario,Luigi,Wario and Waluigi. Darksiders Duskull went to hit the freaky form with his death spear, but the form stabed Duskull in the stomach and died. It is now up to Artist Bowser to kill the form. The form broke Artist Bowsers toothbrush, i mean paintbrush. Now Artist Bowser is now defenseless. Artist Bowser could die without a weapon. Rayquaza then chareged at da form and the form shot a powerfull aura sphere at Rayquaza. Rayquaza passed threw da aura sphere and every thing BLEW UP!!!!!!!!11 Rayquaza and da form are now dead, but Artist Bowser survived cuz hes a ghost.......................HOW UNFAIR!!!!!!!11 Now teh universes are now restored and nothing bad will ever happen again. The Ends Wow. What a gayhem. It was like a short movie and not a gayhme, but i had a happy felling at da end of it. I am glad i got it. THE END or is it Category:Vidya games Category:Stuff Blowing Up Category:Blood Category:Ghoooosts Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Wall of Text Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki